


Sorrow is Blue

by cheile (Cheile)



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Angst, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheile/pseuds/cheile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had walked out of his life forever. All that he had left were their precious kits...and the now bitter memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorrow is Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: I blame the Erins for breaking my heart and feels with Bluestar's Prophecy, as well as inspiring the muse. As this is my first attempt at Warriors fic, I hope I do it justice. This was also written for the Color Prompt Challenge (blue) at Caesar's Palace FFN forum.
> 
> Timeline note: Consider this a missing scene between the end of chapter 41 of _Bluestar's Prophecy_ and the prologue of _Forest of Secrets_.
> 
> Legal B.S.: Kits, cats, Clans and (nine) lives—the Warriors series, canon cats and all book elements are property of Erin Hunter and HarperCollins Publishers. I can only claim this little piece of angst.
> 
> Many thanks to: Brambleshadow for being my beta eyes and sounding board!

**_Sorrow is Blue_ **

  

_Please take care of them._

Bluefur's parting words rang in Oakheart's head, a bitter echo to the plaintive cries of Mistykit and Stonekit as they cried in vain for their mother not to leave them. He wanted to cry too, to howl the unfairness and pain of his loss to the clear night sky, howl so loud that the whole forest would hear him. The wind suddenly picked up in a bitter blast, catching snow in its grip and forming a swirling cloud of white. It soon swallowed up Bluefur's distant form; when it cleared, she had disappeared. It was as if she'd never been there. 

A small part of Oakheart wanted to dig a hole in the drifts and hide from the world, but he couldn't allow himself to be so mouse-brained. He had the kits to care for. _His_ kits. They had both fallen silent, shivering violently as their sad eyes still stared into the distance where their mother had vanished. 

"Come on," he meowed encouragingly. Nudging their small forms with his nose, he began to plow back through the snow the way he had come. 

_Please take care of them._

He would keep that promise. But to speak of her again, he could not do. To allow himself to remember their stolen moments would be an even bigger mistake. Yet the very thought made the memories flood his mind: how the moonlight made her eyes gleam, her teasing purr when she'd enticed him to climb one of the great oaks of Fourtrees, the softness of her fur against his own.... 

Shaking his head with an inward growl, he chased them away. He would have to put her out of his mind for good. When he saw her at future Gatherings, he would never again be able to look at her as the cat he had once loved. He would have to treat her like a stranger—just another ThunderClan cat. 

And Mistykit and Stonekit would have to grow up seeing their mother as the enemy.

 

 


End file.
